


Shade On a Summer's Day

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For danachan <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shade On a Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For danachan &lt;3

Here, in the shade afforded by the leaves of the sprawling tree, it was cool. The one place in all the Shire, it seemed to Diamond, where the heat let up for a moment. She was grateful for it, draped as she was over and around both Merry and Estella. Pippin snored in her right ear, elbow just a few inches off digging into her.

The leaves caused the sunlight to make such patterns in her line of sight. On the grass there, it looked as if a dragon had its jaws open, jagged teeth ready to devour a snail making its slow, steady way, unconcerned by the shadow-beast. Diamond giggled softly, watching it. The breeze moved the leaves a little, and one of Estella's curls caught the light, gleaming for all the world like fire coming from the shadow-worm's mouth. Diamond laughed into Merry's shoulder, trying not to wake Pippin.

"Whatisit?" Estella mumbled, half of one eye squinting up at her.

"Shh, never mind. Just shadows," Diamond hummed deep in herself, smoothing back the curl, taming the shadow-dragon and laying her head to rest on Stel and Merry at once, patting the arm Pippin had flung over her affectionately.

It was only after lunchtime, and there was all day to sleep yet, here in the cool, waking perhaps for more of their particular kind of warmth. Diamond smiled, and closed her eyes.


End file.
